Welding is a continuously developing technology used to join elements together for a variety of intended uses. Often a welded article is used in fluid transport, where a weld can have a significant impact on fluid dynamics and fatigue life within the welded article. The size and shape of a weld that extends to an article's inner surface can determine the effect of the weld on the fluid dynamic.
One known welding process uses laser welding. Laser welding can make deeper penetration welds than arc welding because of its high-energy density. However, the small spot size of the laser beam limits the joint fit-up and can be undesirably lacking in fusion due to variations in joint gaps. Additionally, the laser welding can form a root concavity in the joint gaps of the welded article. Although the root concavity can be filled through a filler material with additional heat input, the root concavity can be difficult to access in various articles such as small pipes. Furthermore, the filler material forms a weld face reinforcement which can disrupt fluid flow within the article.
A welding process using both arc welding and laser welding can form a convex weld, or root reinforcement, protruding from the inner surface of the article. The concave weld root reinforcement from laser welding alone, and the convex weld root reinforcement from welding both disrupt fluid flow, causing turbulent flow and affecting fluid dynamics within the article. The concave and convex root reinforcements also introduce stresses that decrease a fatigue life of a joint in the article.
A welding process, welding system, and welded article not suffering from the above drawbacks would be desirable in the art.